Hank Williams, Sr.
King Hiram (Hank) Williams ( Mount Olive (Alabama) , September 17th 1923 - at Knoxville ( Tennessee ), January 1 1953 ) was an American country singer and singer-songwriter . Hank Williams is a country legend, who like no other voice his feelings could mix and allows listeners knew how to move. He is one of the most successful artists despite his short life. At the age of 29, he died of an overdose of morphine and alcohol . In 1970 he was inducted into the Nashville Songwriters Hall of Fame . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Youth **1.2 Advance **1.3 Contract **1.4 Downturn *2 Greatest hits *3 External link Biography [ edit ] Youth [ edit ] Hank Williams was born in Mount Olive, a town in the southern state of Alabama in the United States . His father was a veteran of the First World War . From a young age Williams was interested in music. At the age of eight his mother and aunt bought a second-hand guitar for 3.50 dollars , at that time a large amount. In the same year he met Rufus Payne (nickname: Tee Up ) know a guitarist street blues music played. Williams spent a lot of Payne, and has learned a lot from him. Gospeland rhythm and blues had a major influence on the music of Hank Williams. On his fourteenth founded Williams with some childhood friends, The Drifting Cowboys on the band that would accompany him. throughout his career Advance [ edit ] His talent did not stay unnoticed and soon had The Drifting Cowboys a weekly show on a local radio station. Because of the difficult life as a musician in the 30s , Williams stopped temporarily with the music to work in a shipyard. His mother persuaded him to return to the music and took the task manager itself. The combination of the perseverance of his mother and Williams' talent yielded success. Around 1940 , he was the most popular artist in the region. In 1943 he met Audrey Mae Shephard . Williams has written many songs about their relationship. In 1946 Williams and Shephard moved to Nashville , where they record executive Fred Rose met. Rose wanted Hank Williams offering a record deal, but take it only as a songwriter in the service. Within a day, Williams came up with the first text, A Mansion on the Hill , and Rose gave him an immediate contract for half a year. Contract [ edit ] Williams got through Fred Rose quickly a recording contract with MGM and the first release, Move it on over , became a hit on the country and pop charts . The mix ofhillbilly , boogie woogie , blues and input from single studio musicians with a jazz background, proved commercially successful. In the second half of the 40s Williams became famous. His gospelhit I saw the light in 1948 would be retreaded. later by many fellow artists However, Williams behavior to problems with it. He had an alcohol addiction and was frequently late or not showing up for concerts. Audrey Mae Shephard filed for divorce and Fred Rose also pulled his hands away from Williams. The success of his singles also became less. Around 1949 tried to. his life back on track Williams The relationship with Shephard moved in, and also worked together again. With Rose Williams, however, in the meantime became addicted to morphine . In the same year Lovesick Blues released, which Williams' big break and first of twelve U.S. number 1 hits meant. The song spent four months at number one in the U.S. chart. Internationally, he had success and he briefly toured Europe and Japan . Downturn [ edit ] He was addicted to alcohol and morphine, thus marrying Shephard was finally broken. Major concert halls pledged confidence in him and canceled planned concerts. The Drifting Cowboys also left Williams. The last two years of his life he was mostly in smaller honky-tonk bars playing with musicians hastily compilations. In 1952 he married Billie Jean, a young movie star and he also ended a month in jail for public intoxication. On New Year's Eve 1953 , in the back seat of the Cadillac that would take him to the next gig Hank Williams died of a overdose of painkillers and morphine . In his funeral in Alabama more than 70,000 people, came the highest number ever attended in that state a funeral. Greatest hits [ edit ] Williams has had twelve number one hits in the United States: *"Lovesick Blues" *"I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry" *"Long Gone Lonesome Blues" *"Why Do not You Love Me?" *"Moanin 'the Blues" *"Cold, Cold Heart" *"Hey Good Lookin '" *" Jambalaya (On the Bayou) " *"I'll Never Get Out of This World Alive" *"Kaw-Liga" *"Your Cheatin 'Heart" *"Take These Chains From My Heart" Category:1923 births Category:1953 deaths